


Good nights, better days

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: CH1: Kokichi wakes up from a bad nightmare and sure as fuck Fuyuhiko isn't just gonna let his love go through this alone.CH2: The next morning - it's optional, tbh. I considered the drabble finished at CH1, but my friend liked it so much, that he asked for what would come after - and so, here it is!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh… what hour is it again? No, scratch that. Doesn't matter.

Fuyuhiko sits up, blindly reaching out for the other boy's shoulder… or, well, a knee will suffice. With how shaken up Kokichi is, Fuyuhiko doesn't think he should go for a hug right away. What if it's the hydraulic press nightmare again?... He doesn't want to trigger his poor boyfriend's fears by such close contact-

So lost in these thoughts, he's totally surprised when the sobbing purple haired almost jumps into an embrace, sticking as close as possible… as if Fuyuhiko were his lifeline.

"Please, can… can we just stay like this? P-Please don't let go-" Kokichi lets out between sobs. "...please, just hold me."

He keeps on muttering begs between his tears, so utterly frightened and lost. Fuyuhiko feels his chest tighten out of pain. This… This poor little idiot…

If- if there was only a real way for Fuyuhiko to help… if he could do something more to actually stop these hellish nightmares that his dear lover has all the time-

He softly embraces Ouma, delicate like with nobody else and nowhere else. His hands gently rub the other boy's back, hoping to bring relief. Kuzuryu frowns in forceless frustration, knowing he's not exactly good in words… in words of comfort, too! Pfft, Fuyuhiko and calming someone down - a person as special and delicate as Kokichi? Yeah, sure!...

Right now, he's really frustrated with his inability, like never. He wants to know so badly how to bring his friend any sense of calm and safety.

The only thing he finally manages to blurt out is, a quiet, raspy and, in his opinion, cringy:

"I'll… be there as long as it takes. Don't worry, stupid…"

As if he'd leave sobbing Kokichi like that. As if he'd abandon him like that. The person who didn't give a fuck about his flaws in the slightest. The person who showed him how to live in the normal world, away from blood, gunshots and bodies…

The person who basically taught him how to hug.

The very same person, acting so strong for a show, right now needs someone equally strong, near. Someone to support him and stop his dumb, racing mind… someone to tell him he's not disgusting for dropping the act or eating properly for once.

So… why is Kokichi's breathing slowing down after a while?... There's no one strong in this room, nor holding him… There's only Fuyuhiko, who's tearing up on his own.

That dumbass clown taught him how to do that, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Kuzuryu opens his eyes, he's laying on his back, arms wrapped around his beloved idiot. Ouma is clinging to him like a sloth, soft and warm, peaceful. Even though it's probably way past noon, judging by the sunlight biting through their sloppily covered windows, Fuyuhiko doesn't dare to move an inch. A gentle, relieved smile curves his lips, as he carefully twists a lock of his boyfriend's hair around his finger. So silky…

Kokichi deserves his damn sleep and he's going to get it! Not like he's awake to call Fuyuhiko out on his gentle, caring acts! Ha! Kuzuryu can do all the cute, embarrassing things now and nobody can stop him!

He lays comfortably, tensing off. Such a rare, sincere smile of his suddenly doesn't want to fade at all.

Fuyuhiko would probably doze off again, either, if it weren't for a sleepy poke on his cheek a couple minutes later.

"Mornin', boss." Kokichi smirks softly as he rests his arms on Fuyuhiko's chest, looking at his boyfriend. "You hungry? I'll whip something up."

"Heh… I kind of am, honestly." Fuyuhiko smirks lightly, still relaxed - way too much to be his snarky self right away. But that's okay, he can let go in here. "I'll help you, though."

Kokichi puffs up his cheeks in slight annoyance. The blonde picks up on what his love means: Ouma wants to repay for the night. For his crying… And for Fuyuhiko having to comfort him. Jeez, right. He should expect that Kokichi isn't too good at accepting help - not like Fuyuhiko can do that super well himself…

Before his boyfriend can open his mouth again, Kuzuryu sits up with a small grunt. Ouma adjusts without a word, now comfortably straddling his lap - it's pretty sweet, to be fair. Not about that now, though.

"You don't have to pay me back, dumbass." Fuyuhiko sighs softly, then clears his throat. "J-Just for you, I never expect a reward. I just… feel good being there when you need it. 'Cause you do need someone. A lot. And… I'm, uh… uhm…"

F-Fuck, he lost it! Flustered blonde glances away, his face heating up. Shit, and h-he really though he had it right there!...

"It… just sucks to see you sad. Y-Yeah. Your dumb ass shouldn't be sad. You're too much of a good person too suffer so badly, it's just fucking dumb." He blurts out quickly, trying to ignore Kokichi's growing smile. Fuck, that only makes him shier! "I-I, um… W-What're you smiling at, eh?! What's so fucking funny?!"

Just as he thinks he's about to pass away, a sweet smooch gets pressed upon his lips, sealing the deal.

"Nothing's funny, sillyhead. I'm just happy to see you being so cute!" Kokichi giggles, loosely wrapping his hands around Fuyuhiko's neck - and scooting forward on his lap, too! Agh, shit!- Suddenly Kuzuryu realizes his hands are clammy as fuck, his heart is hammering in his chest and there's this sinking, unbearable feeling in his gut!... He feels like he's falling into abyss-

It's just this… little bastard on his lap.

How come someone as amazing wants to even gaze upon Fuyuhiko, it's beyond him. It's making his head spin whenever he realizes this time and time again: 'This is my boyfriend. He loves me, too'. It's just such an unreal thought!...

And yet, it's very much real. It's right there, right in front of him.

Overcome with warm emotions, he hesitantly leans forward to chuckling Kokichi - to, at last, lock his mouth with a kiss. A more… solid one, some would say. It's still shy, sure - 'cause Fuyuhiko can't kiss for shit - but… at least it's sufferable, right?

Kokichi kisses back after all, so it can't be that bad.


End file.
